Two Way Surprise
by Myfrozenparadise
Summary: Kristoff planning an surprise for Anna but... it just seems Anna about to discover her own unexpected surprise too. Will Elsa finally meet someone too? KRISTANNA Review! Rated T just in case. Was a one-shot now continuing!
1. Finding

******A.N well this prompt kinda just popped into my head and i just started writing! so sorry if its a little long and please review this story and tell me if i should do more one-shots. i will update my stories soon!**

******Disclaimer: *sniff* I sadly do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

Anna looked at the calendar and sighed.

_What did we get ourselves into?_

Anna Arendelle and her boyfriend Kristoff Bjordman moved into their 2-bedroom penthouse just a little over a year ago. it had taken a long time to convince Elsa to support her with this decision- I mean they have been dating for 3 years and they felt it was safe enough to start living together; with Elsa always checking in on them of course.

_Oh Kristoff.._

Kristoff. Anna smiled remembering how they met. He was a rookie lawyer she hired after her no-good ex boyfriend/fiance Hans stole from her father's company and blamed it all on Elsa. Kristoff was the only lawyer to help her after all of their personal lawyers turned their backs on her and Elsa. She remember Hans revealing his plan to her before stabbing her and leaving her to die. Her friend Olaf found her and she gave him the voice recorder Kristoff gave her when she got to the hospital.

She was released from the hospital on the day of the case. She nervously sat next to Kristoff and silently cheered him on as he presented his case.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The jury has found Elsa Arendelle __NOT Guilty__of the changes against her, the jury also finds Hans Southerlies __Guilty__of stealing money from Arendelle Corporations and sentence him to 20 years w/out parole."_

_Anna gasped tears filled her eyes as she rushed towards her sister wrapping her arms around Elsa silently sobbing and Elsa stroked Annas hair. They pulled apart_

"_Thank you Kristoff, for everything that you've done" she heard Elsa say _

_Kristoff._

_Anna turned around and ran into his arms and felt herself being lifted up by him. When he set her down she sobbed into his chest mummering "thank you's" and just rambling about everything. They pulled apart. Kristof's face was plastered with the biggest smile she's ever seen._

_He cupped her face "I could KISS you!" he pulled away gasped and realized his mistake nervously rubbing his neck with his hand _

"_Uh.. I could.. we me… I mean.. I may.. wait what?" He was surprised when Anna kissed him on the cheek. He turned around cupped her face with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist and kissed her…_

They have been dating ever since.

* * *

Anna nervously got up grabbed her purse and her keys and left.

She drove down to the Plaza parked her car and walked around.

She felt as if every single person had their eyes on her

_Stop it Anna you're just overreacting _

She wasn't so convinced

She walking into Abercrombie and Fitch and bought a shirt for herself so Kristoff wouldn't be that suspicious. She already had the perfect back up story too. She would say she went shopping with Rapunzel or maybe she'll say she went to the mall with Olaf and Jack? She felt very confused. She held her breath as she stopped in front of the dreaded building.

She walked inside instantly being greeted by a salesperson and had a small panic attack thinking that she was on to her

"Hi.." she murmured quickly running down the aisles

She walked up the aisle looked at all the different types

_Whats the difference? Don't they all do the same thing?_

She picked a random one and put two of them in her basket. She walked down a few more aisles and grabbed a box of dark chocolate too.

_I'm really going to need this _

She nervously walked up to the cashier not making eye contact in fear he would start asking her questions. She paid grabbed the bag hid it in the Abercrombie and Fitch bag and ran all the way into the car, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. On her way home her mind filled up with questions

_What if its true?_

_Am I ready?_

_What will Elsa do?_

_What will Kristoff say?_

Her eyes filled with terror as she thought of the worst thing that could possibly happen

_W-What if Kristoff LEAVES me?_

She got out of her car and went upstairs until she reached her door. Once inside she made her way to their bedroom leaving her bags and taking out the boxes. She went inside the bathroom. After reading the directions twice she completed the test twice and placed the little stick inside of the bowl. The directions said to wait 10 minutes and only 8 had passed. Anna made herself a cup of Hot Chocolate and sat down at the table staring at her phone timer watching the seconds go by.

She jumped in her seat when she heard the beeping sound of the timer and raced over to the bathroom stopping her hand in mid air as it reached for the first test.

_Its okay Anna.. its going to be okay _

She took a deep breath and picked the test up

_Positive._

She picked up the second test too

_Positive_

Her eyes filled with tears as she slumped against the door holding the tests in front of her.

She was pregnant.

She was going to have a baby.

She wasn't even married.

She wasn't even sure if she was ready.

Heck, she wasn't even sure if Kristoff _wanted_this child

Anna stood up, walked over to her bed and grabbed the chocolate box.

* * *

Kristoff looked at his watch.

_5:05_

_Perfect _

He got up put on his jacket, grabbed the file of his recent case and his car keys

"I'm leaving early Eugene. I'll see you Monday!"

"Good luck Bjordman." He winked and held up his hand pointing at his ring finger and smiled.

Kristoff embarrassedly blushed but smiled and nodded

"Call me after. I want to know what happened!" He heard his friend Sven shout.

After hearing several more "good lucks" and reviving a numerous amount of pats on the back he go into the car and drove over to the same plaza Anna went to earlier.

He got out of the car and walked into the jewelry store where he greeted his friend Charming who ran the shop.

"Hey Kristoff! Are you here to pick it up?"

He nodded and watched Charming go to the back room.

He let out a shaky breath when he saw Charming walk back towards him with the small box.

"Thanks" he said his hands shaking as he reached for the box.

Charming put his hand on his shoulder

"Hey… dont worry about it. I known you guys for a long time and let me tell you this… you guys are both madly in love with each other… she's going to say yes.. and she's going to love the ring too." he assured

Kristoff smiled and looked at the ring

It was silver with three diamonds on top, the biggest one the color of ice. It had an engraving inside. _Love will Thaw_… it was something Anna always said. Kind of like her motto.

"I guess i should get going.." He said walking out of the store

"Tell me how it goes okay?" Charming asked

Kristoff laughed "I'm not proposing until Sunday!"

Charming laughed and Kristoff walked outside

He got into his car and looked at his watch 5:45

_Right on time.._

He took out his phone and dialed Elsa

"Hey Kristoff! Everything set for Sunday!"

"Great! Just checking. I want it to be perfect"

Elsa hung up

And with that he started his way home

* * *

She sat on her bed crying, eating chocolate and looking at the tests that just confirmed her suspicions. She looked down at her phone.

_5:30_

Anna panicked. Kristoff would be home by six! She wiped her eyes, cleaned up her chocolate mess, put away the tests, and re did her make up. No one would ever think she was crying.

_Boy i'm an emotional wreck today_Anna thought smiling a little.

Finally she made herself another cup of Hot Chocolate and sat down at the table.

_How am I going to tell him?_

_What will He say?_

_Maybe it would be better if i leave?_

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Kristoff open the door

_Shit!_

She tried looking as normal as possible scrolling down her Facebook feed.

"Hey Anna!" he heard Kristoff say

"Hey!" she tried sounding cheerful

"What did you do today?" He asked her

"Just... Um went shopping with Ol-Rapunzel!"

She seemed nervous

Kristoff sensed something was wrong

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her

_Please don't come closer.._

Her grabbed her shoulders and Anna immediately tensed up.

"Anna.. what's wrong?" He asked reaching for her hand

She pulled back her hand and stood up her back turned towards Kristoff

"Not now Kristoff.. I um.. don't feel well.." she lied

Kristoff couldn't figure out what was wrong with her

"Anna-" he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was even more worried when Anna wouldn't look at him

"Anna tell me.." He pleaded as he tilted her face up.

Anna still wouldn't look at him

"Look Kristoff I'm not feeling it.." She started

_Way to word that Anna.. He's going to think the worst. _

Kristoff felt his heart break. What didn't Anna feel any more?

"Anna...please talk to me... Don't shut me out." Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Are you not feeling us anymore? Is there another guy?" Kristoff asked a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Please Anna.." He forced Anna to look at him.

He saw fear in her eyes.

She saw hurt in his eyes.

She looked up at him again

Kristoff looked down at her

"Anna... I love you…"

She did the last thing Kristoff thought she was going to do_... _

She broke down.

She hysterically started crying and left Kristoff in complete shock. He stood there as still as a statue before slowly wrapping his arms around her.

She buried her head inside of her chest and placed her hands on his chest sobbing.

"Anna please... What's wrong?" He pleaded

Anna quickly looked up into his chocolate brown eyes tears rushing down her eyes..

"I'm- I'm" she couldn't finish

"Anna tell me.." He said

"I'm pregnant.."

Kristoff barely heard it.

_Pregnant... _

_I'm going to be...a...father..._

Kristoff never thought of himself as a father. He grew up in an orphanage and was in different foster homes before coming across Bulda and Cliff his adoptive parents. He was filled with happiness, fear and hope.

"Kristoff?" Anna looked at him.

He seemed spaced out... which normally wasn't a good thing.

She sighed

She knew he wasn't ready

She walked over to the front door

"It's okay... I'll just go.. I know that this child probably doesn't mean anything to you so I'll move back in with Elsa and-"

Kristoff ran over to Anna slammed the door shut and spun Anna around lifting her face up so that there noses almost touched. Anna looked scared and surprised.

"That child.." He put his hand over her belly and leaned in a little bit more

"Means everything to me.." He finished as he crashed their lips together wrapping his arms around her waist... His tongue begging for entrance to her mouth which she granted. He explored her mouth and she dug her fingers in his hair. When they pulled apart he laid his forehead on hers.

"Stay" he whispered

"Always" she replied smiling

They stared at each other

"So... Were having a baby.." She started

Kristoff eyes widened realizing something "Yes"

He got up and ran to his jacket leaving Anna surprised at his sudden movement

"Kristoff?" She called out

He came back grabbed her arm and pulled her up and kissed her again.

He knelt down on one knee

"I was going to save this for this weekend but I truly think that I should do this right now"he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small box

"Kris-" Anna started gasping when she caught sight of the box

"Anna Arendelle you and I.. Have been though a lot together.. You made me improve my life when I was desperately losing control of it. You help me become the lawyer I am today. I would be nothing without you. You are.. My best friend... My shoulder to lean on... And my cuddle buddy... I love you... And I feel like I never get to say it enough but for the rest of my life...I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. You have given me...My happiness… My job... My life and now.. My child...

Anna gasped and placed a hand on her stomach. Fresh tears rolled down her face and she smiled at him

"Anna Arendelle...will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring Anna ever saw.

She covered her mouth with one hand the other still on her stomach.

"Yes.." She whispered nodding her head

"Yes?!" He looked up

"Yes Kristoff I will marry you.." She smiled

He stood up and carried her and spun her around he set her down and placed the ring on her finger.

Anna admired the ring

"Oh Kristoff it's beautiful.."

Kristoff hugged her from behind his hands resting on her stomach.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Kristoff picked it up and looked at the caller I.d

_Elsa _

He picked it up

"Hello?"

"Kristoff! Is Anna asleep? We need to go over the plan."

"Actually Elsa..." He looked at Anna's stomach

"There's been a change of plans." He smiled

* * *

******So I hope you guys liked the story. When i started writing this i couldn't stop writing it! i got completely lost with this story and I finished it in one day! so please review and tell me if i should keep doing one-shots and maybe even give me prompts. or should i do like an epilogue type thing for this? or I might write some more chapters to this.. IDK! Give me your ideas and review this story too! PLEASE REVIEW**

******R&R**

******myfrozenparadise :) **


	2. Lost

**A.N: Hey guys so i decide to give you another chapter since a lot of people inboxed me, reviewed me, asking me to continue this story so i guess i will. so i bring you another chapter and remember REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Frozen or any other movie or its characters. :(**

* * *

Elsa was worried.

Angry

Most of all pissed off

"You want me to what?" she asked

"Um… cancel the proposal plans…" the voice on the other side said.

"Kristoff Alexander Bjordman! Why!?" she screamed into her phone

"I already told you… theres been a change of plans"

"What do you mean?! Kristoff if you're planning to break up with her I swear I will personally- "

"Relax Elsa. Calm yourself… I'm not going to break up with her.. I love her."

"Well then?" Elsa tried to keep herself from getting into her car, diving other to their place and punch him for being so confusing!

"I already proposed to her."

_Wait what?_

" I felt like it was the right time and place. She's my best friend and I just want her to be with me for the rest of my life. It kinda just came naturally…" Kristoff rambled on.

Elsa's eyes softened hearing the love and honesty in his voice. She remembered what her mother told her. _Sometimes the most special moment is the most unexpected one...and sometimes the most unexpected time brings the happiest moments of them all._

"Really?"

"Yes really. Elsa can you believe it? She said yes too! I'm the luckiest man alive today!" Kristoff happily exclaimed.

"Is it okay if I come over?" she asked.

"Of course!"

With that she grabbed her keys, jacket and purse and ran out the door.

* * *

"Oh Kristoff I can't wait to show Elsa the ring! Of course she'll be my Maid of Honor and she'll _definitely_ help me make the center pieces because she has such an artistic touch and-"

"Woah Anna! We still have to tell her something very important!" Kristoff reminded her.

"Huh? Oh yes the baby!" she smiled looking down at her stomach.

Anna thought about how much of a mother figure Elsa was to her. Her parents had died when she was 14 and after that Elsa matured much more quickly than Anna wished she would have. Elsa and Anna were never really that close until after her parents death. Anna smiled remembering all the times Elsa would scold her about cleaning her room, doing her homework and remembering to put her dishes in the sink. She was her sister, mother and best friend. Anna could _just TELL_ her she was pregnant. Of course!

"Anna!" Kristoff snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kristoff we can't just _tell_ her. We have to _SURPRISE_ her!" she exclaimed jumping up and down the couch.

Kristoff agreed "Yea. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing yet.. but we could surprise her and everyone at our engagement party!" She exclaimed

"And I think I know who could help.." Kristoff smiled

* * *

Elsa was pretty sure she took a wrong turn.

_Ugh! Where am I? I've never gotten lost before_

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she heard the engine sputter. She barely had enough time to pull over off the side of the rode before her engine died completely.

Quickly she made her way to the back of the truck opening the compartment

_I dont know a thing about engines!_ she silently wailed to herself.

_Could this get any worse?_

She felt a drop of rain on her head. Then another, and another until it was downright raining.

_Are you kidding me?! These kinda things happen in soap operas! Not LIFE!_

She angrily matched her way back to the drivers seat. She pulled on the handle and almost fell back when her door didn't budge.

"No! No! No!" She cried slumping against the car door. Her eyes were filled with tears of desperation. Elsa looked around.

There wasn't a car in sight.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was cold, wet, and probably going to die from hypothermia. She put her head in her knees and cried.

_Why do these thing always happen to me. _

_Anna is going to be so worried. _

Elsa gasped a glint of hope in her eyes that quickly vanished when she remembered leaving her phone in the car.

Even more tears trailed down her cheeks

"Hey. You… Okay?" she heard someone say

"Huh?" she looked up.

in front of her stood a man probably in his early/mid twenties. Elsa couldn't clearly see his features in the rain. He was wearing a white shirt with blue flannel and jeans. He was pretty cu-

_No Elsa! He is a stranger! He could be a criminal mastermind for all you know!_

He offered his hand to her which She hesitantly accepted.

"Um.." she started but couldn't finish. She shivered and her teeth clattered.

"Your ice cold!" he exclaimed quickly taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Oh You don't have t-"

"Please. you look like you've been sitting out here for hours." he exclaimed

"Thank you." she gave him a small smile.

"Whats your name?" he asked

"E- uh.. Elsa" She muttered

"Thats a pretty name." he smiled at her….

there was at akward pause.

"So I guess im supposed to ask you whats wrong?"

She slightly smiled. "Um.. my car kinda broke down." she explained.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" He asked and made his way over to the back of her car when she nodded. She shivered and made her way over next to him.

"Do you want to sit in my truck?" He asked. She shook her head no, shivering noticeably.

"Please, I insist and also i don't want you to get sick, because I would never forgive myself." He lead her to his truck opening the door and turning the heater up a little.

_Boy he sure is a good debater _Elsa smiled then wrapping his jacket around her, she was still very cold.

She watched as he opened to front of the car and examined the engine then came back towards the truck.

"Looks like your engines a bust. Would you like me to drive you to the nearest car dealer?" he softly asked. "I-I mean its fine, I um.. understand if you don't but.." he stopped short nervously rubbing his neck with his hands.

Elsa sat their debating the question. _Dont go! He could be dangerous! What if he hurts you or even touches you? _She was torn in two. _He doesn't look that bad and besides you are freezing!_ She looked down and her eyes widen in shock, her fingers started to turn purple.

They guy next to her must have noticed. He grabbed her hands unexpectedly and examined her fingers.

"We have to take you to the hospital.." he gasped

"No really I'm fin-"

The lasting she saw, was his worried face staring at her.

She slumped against his shoulder.

"Elsa...ELSA...ELSA!" he yelled buckling his seatbelt, and carefully setting her head against the seat, and buckled her seat belt.

_Don't worry Elsa…_

_I'll save you..._

* * *

**Any ideas on who this mystery man is? (he is NOT an OC). I'll give you a hint: he's in a Disney movie. So REVIEW how you think the chapter was and REVIEW your guesses on the Mystery Guy! BTW if someone guesses it right they with recive a shout out in the chapter where I reveal who he is. REVIEW! **

**myfrozenparadise :) **


End file.
